


His Design

by StarkIndustries33



Category: Hannibal - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, The sex, body pos, daddy tummy, hannibal has a junk food problem, just fluff for now bc cute, psychiatrist, the do, tummy love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 10:17:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1937097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarkIndustries33/pseuds/StarkIndustries33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal Lecter starts to get into his old ways of snacking when introduced to beef jerky by Will Graham.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Design

"What is that?" Hannibal gestured towards the stick of meat that his lover held up and steps in close just to get a whiff.

"Beef jerky." Will retracted his hand to take a small bite of the stick, holding the opposite end to the chef. Hannibal could only shake his hand in disapproval, his pout forming as he dried his hands with a dishcloth. 

"That is a disgrace to my kitchen, darling." He grimaced and took up the pack of meat to sniff it in particular. "I'm very careful with what I put into my body."

"I think we both know that." Will pouted and took the bag from his love.

That night Hannibal had left to visit an abundance of convenience stores. His willpower for unhealthy snacks faltering as they seldom (yet normally) did. 

-

Hannibal had his head lowered, clearing his throat at the sound of a knock. He pushed back from his desk and tucked away the small bag of beef jerky he kept hidden there for whenever he craved something carnivorous. "Come in," he rasped, getting up to stand at the door suspiciously. Will came in more or less bumping into him. 

"You want to explain this?" The agent held up the empty plastic with an accusatory look. Hannibal took a deep easy breath, keeping a leveled gaze. 

"Maybe its yours." How childish of him, uncharacterized. He sighed and took the empty bag to discard of it. "I see nothing wrong with eating this now. Maybe I was wrong..." Hannibal breathed. Will's arms slid around his waist underneath his suit jacket and around his waistcoat. 

"Mhm..." Will hummed in agreement, leaning in to inhale close to the chef's mouth. "You've been eating them in here, too?" He tilted his head back and brings his hands around to his stomach. Will started to undo the remaining buttons and presses his thumbs at the growing pudginess. The chef curled his forefinger under the agent's chin, raising his head to meet his eyes. 

"A little bit of stress eating... Do you still love me?" A second of sincerity and insecurity, his sharp features softening into something unseen by many.

"Of course." Will couldn't believe he was asking something incredulous. He frowned and takes up Hannibal's hand, leading him towards the chair behind the desk. "I'll show you just how much I love you." He whispered, catching a glance of a grin on his partner's lips. 

-

Will laid his head on Hannibal's chest, drifting to the sound of his heartbeat until he stirred when a deep breath was taken. He brought a leg up over the chef's thigh and angled his head back. "Hannibal... What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong." He mumbled thickly through his accent. 

"It's something. You've been in a mood for the last week..." He started to sit up, Hannibal obliging by untangling them so he could sit on the edge of the bed. The expanse of his tanned bare back tensed and Will reached forward to touch his shoulder blade. 

"Don't," he exhaled. "I haven't been feeling very well about myself. Something I... This feels petty. Stupid." Hannibal looked over his shoulder. Will stepped off the bed to come around, knowing immediately what was troubling his lover. It made no difference to him, really. He started to straddle him and pushes him down onto his back. 

"I love you, Doctor. I'll take you in any shape or form..." Will started to quiet down when Hannibal slid back from underneath him towards the middle of the bed. The agent followed, crawling and pinning Hannibal's hips down to the bed. He placed a kiss to his rounded tummy, nibbling occasionally and giving sparse licks. Will suckled and loved furthermore just beneath a pectoral. His tongue lazed around a budding areola and to the center of his chest. "I would hope," he began again. "That you would take me as I am as well." Will laid his head back down, near close to his original position and readies for bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by anonymous on tumblr to haanigram - except they admitted to not being a writer so I thought this might help, haha. Excuse any mistakes, please, no beta except myself. I haven't written fics in a while so this felt odd, but I hope you all like it! x


End file.
